Battle Beast
* (Bībī) * (Yajū, Evil Beast) | age = | gender = Male | anime_deck = Gladiator Beast | school = Duel Academy | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} The Battle Beast, also known as BB, is a character Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. He is a member of Duel Academy and the most powerful student of Sanders. As he proved to be too violent to control, the Battle Beast is kept at Duel Academy. Design Appearance The Battle Beast's design seems to be based two-fold, around a Roman gladiator (like his Deck) and also of an archetypal barbarian. While young, the Battle Beast is tall and rather muscular with a lean, well-built frame with a wide chest and large shoulders. His hair is reddish brown and very long, as it passes his shoulders and reaches his back, while also sporting two bangs, both of which almost reach his abdomen. Due to him wearing very little clothing, most of his frame is revealed. The only real clothes he wears are a pair of ragged trousers/shorts, which further emphasizes the brutish theme of his design. He wears a very simplistic necklace with three black fangs, with the center fang being visibly the longest of them. He also wears black wristbands, and has a white armband on his right arm's biceps. On the left side of his upper body, he has a black armband/gladiatorial-like shoulder pauldron, with orange studs around the circumference. Cementing his barbarian motif even further, he walks barefoot. Personality Blindly competitive and savage, to the degree of coming off as feral, the Battle Beast has no problem in defeating his own comrades and sealing them into cards. Even sealing his opponents may not necessarily save them from the Battle Beast's wrath; he once attempted to crush a card containing one of his victims. Eve when calming down (somewhat), he is shown to be very arrogant and sadistic, reveling in other's fear and suffering which showing no restrain. When called out on his actions, the Battle Beast directly responds with absolute indifference. His competitiveness can be used against him to a degree; Yuya Sakaki, Gong Strong, and Crow Hogan all exploited this in order to cause him to target them. His savagery is such that he is referred as being "Duel starved" and has show violent tendencies like physically assaulting his opponents if needed. Despite his savagery and undeniable skill, the Battle Beast seems to something of a coward; attacking from the shadows and retreating behind his Continuous Trap Cards when cowed. This is further reflected in his playstyle, given the "Gladiator Beasts'" tag-out effects. BB seems to struggle dealing with constant pressure and threats from Sanders and dislikes taking orders from him. When threatened to be sealed into a card, BB snapped and rebelled against him. Abilities The Battle Beast is extremely fast and agile, able to match the blinding speed of the ninja-trained Moon Shadow with ease, as well as deftly deny Yuya (who was using rollerblades at the time) access to Action Cards in a Duel. He is also skilled at using the "Jungle of Predators - Predator Jungle" to conceal himself. His camouflage isn't perfect, however, as Sylvio could pick out his hiding place by the glowing of his eyes. Biography Past The Battle Beast was trained by Sanders to become the strongest Duel Warrior, but his sheer hostility caused him to Duel and seal anyone he encountered into cards. Due to this he was judged defective and imprisoned. Heartland City When Sanders began a Survival Duel between the Lancers and five Duel Academy students, the Battle Beast joined the Battle Royal as well. He defeated and sealed Bernie into a card so swiftly that the change in numbers was barely picked up by those watching. He soon encountered Moon Shadow and engaged him in a Duel. Moon proved to be a more even opponent due to his comparable speed and agility, but the Battle Beast began to overpower him. Ted joined the Duel and received the intrusion penalty, allowing the Battle Beast to seize the chance to defeat the unprepared student with a single attack, before defeating Moon as well and sealing them both into cards. He later defeated and sealed Ethan into a card, before going after Sylvio Sawatari and chased him until he fell off the Duel arena. When Sylvio reunited with Crow, he watched them until Emma and Jacob arrived. Battle Beast then joined the Duel between the four, receiving the intrusion penalty while they wondered where he was. The Battle Beast swiftly defeated Emma and Jacob and sealed them into cards, before hunting down Crow and Sylvio. Crow eliminated Sylvio from the game by damaging his Duel Disk and engaged the Battle Beast directly in an attempt to end the Duel in a DRAW. The Battle Beast was able to survive, but the attack and its location drew him out of hiding. As Yuya and Gong arrived, the Battle Beast pinned Crow down and sealed him into a card. He attempted to stomp on Crow's card, but Sylvio managed to snatch it away from him. The Battle Beast then proceeded to Duel Yuya and Gong. He weathered their attacks by protecting his "Gladiator Beasts" with "Medallion of Gladiator Beast" and used destruction effects in combination with "Pollice Verso" to quickly reduce their LP. The Battle Beast used Contact Fusion to bring out "Gladiator Beast Andabatae" and " "; Yuya and Gong managed to barely survive his subsequent attacks, as the Battle Beast blocked Yuya's moves to get an Action Card, forcing Gong to use one. Incensed at Gong's resistance, the Battle Beast wiped him out with the effect of "Pollice Verso" and prepared to seal him into a card, but was interrupted by the arrival of Jack Atlas. Jack asked the Battle Beast was asked by Jack if he was the one who sealed Crow into a card, and the Battle Beast responded cryptically, prompting Jack to declare his actions unforgivable. Jack Summoned " " and used its effect to destroy "Andabatae", countering the Battle Beast's efforts to protect it and resulting in the effect "Pollice Verso" inflicting extra damage. The Battle Beast thought that he'd lost, but the effect of the " " that Jack had used to Summon "Red Dragon" prevented him from attacking, and the Battle Beast smiled in relief, causing Sanders to yell at him and join the Duel. Sanders brought "Gladiator Beast Andabatae" back with the effect of "Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor" and told him to show his strength and viciousness to the enemy, causing the Battle Beast to start shaking. Yuya went for an Action Card again, but the Battle Beast was still frozen in shock and Sanders yelled at him again for not following orders. The Battle Beast activated his trump card, "Gladiator Beast Assault Fort", to protect himself and challenged Yuya and Jack to break through it, shaking again. Sanders threatened to seal him into a card for his disobedience; having had enough, the Battle Beast used the effect of "Tamer Editor" to destroy itself with the intent of defeating Sanders, surprising everyone. Deck The Battle Beast uses a "Gladiator Beast" Deck. The "Gladiator Beast" monsters focus on returning themselves to the Deck after a battle to Special Summon other "Gladiator Beasts"; in order to either activate their potent effects or use them to Special Summon "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monsters through Contact Fusion. The Battle Beast focuses highly on removal effects like " " and " ", using these in combination with "Pollice Verso" to reduce his opponent's LP even more quickly. To ensure their survival, the Battle Beast protects them with various Continuous Trap Cards, and when cornered he has the option of protecting himself with "Gladiator Beast Assault Fort" * * * x2 * |fusion monsters = * Gladiator Beast Andabatae * |traps = * Gladiator Beast Assault Fort * Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield * Medallion of Gladiator Beast * Pollice Verso * Virtus of Gladiator Beast }} Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters